Snow White and Rose Red
by Cynder2013
Summary: (For lack of better title) What I think is the reason for Hook telling Emma her family is in danger. I will write a better summary but it's late and I'm in a rush.


_A world without magic, 'Earth':__ New York City _

_The door slammed closed as Hook slid down the wall. He allowed himself a moment of weakness, sitting down and putting his head in his remaining hand. He stared at the closed door in dismay thinking only one thing, what on Earth was he going to do now? _

Enchanted Forest: Location Unknown

When Snow White awoke it was not with a kiss. Instead she was drenched in ice cold water and came to sputtering.

"Good, you're awake." Regina dropped the bucket that had formally held water and sat down, the chains attaching her to the wall jangling.

"What was that for?" Snow gasped as she sat up, her head spinning.

"I was getting worried. I've been awake for an hour at least. There isn't a clock here."

Snow blinked and slowly looked around. The last thing she remembered was walking through part of her kingdom with Regina, Charming and Neal discussing how to get their people back on their feet. ('Their people' because they agreed that Regina would give aid in ruling, Neal just needed a distraction.) Then Snow remembered feeling what she thought was an unusually large raindrop before she lost consciousness. She and Regina were now in a rather large stone cell with a metal door and no windows. The only furniture was a stone bench built into the wall of the cell where Regina was chained.

"Where are we?" Snow muttered. Regina said nothing, indicating that she either hadn't heard or she had no clue.

"Well," Snow said after a moment, "we obviously have to find a way out of here."

Regina looked at her, slightly exasperated. "Do you think I haven't tried? I can't reach the door and as for magic, well, my hands are tied." She raised her hands to illustrate her point.

Snow, who was unbound, rose to her feet and, using the walls for balance, began to walk towards the door. However, before she reached it there was the sound of locks opening and she was suddenly frozen in place, unable to move.

The door opened and in stepped a one-eyed, green skinned woman dressed all in black followed closely by a pretty African-American teenager in a yellow dress carrying a tray of food and flanked by small soldiers also dressed in yellow. How they all fit through the door without breaking ranks Snow did not know. She did know though that once the last solider closed the door her muscles unfroze and she dropped to the ground.

"Now, now, your_ majesty_," the green skinned women said with a sly smile, "you needn't bow to me just yet. Why, I haven't even introduced myself!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Regina snarled. She and Snow both rose to their feet. The woman laughed.

"Oh my, asking questions already? Well then, let's settle in for a cozy little chat." The woman snapped her fingers and a plush armchair appeared in the center of the cell. She sat and the soldiers moved to line the walls of the cell. They were obviously there to stop Snow and Regina from trying to escape.

"Rapunzel." The woman ordered. The girl stepped forwards, poured tea into a cup, and handed it to the women. Then she took two plates from the tray and placed them in front of Snow and Regina before backing away to stand in front of the door. The woman sipped from her tea and smiled.

"Now dears, what was it you were asking before? Ah, yes. I am Gothel West, though my enemies have other names for me, as for what I want," she leaned forwards as if she were telling a secret, "I want the Savior and you are going to tell me where she is."

_Earth__- The Swan Residence, New York City _

_ "Who was that mum?" Henry asked as Emma walked back to the breakfast table. _

_"No one." She replied, trying her best not to think about the…strange man. She smiled reassuringly to her son. _

_"Come on, finish your breakfast. I have to go to work a bit earlier today. I already called the school so they know you're coming early."_

_Henry and Emma finished getting ready. When Emma opened the door she couldn't help looking around for the man but, whoever he was, he was long gone. _

Enchanted Forest:  Location Unknown

Prince Charming sat on the stone bench with his head in his hands. "Why does she want Emma?" he muttered. He looked up at his cellmate. "Do you think we're bait or something?"

Neal shook his head. He was also deep in thought thanks to the witch's visit. "Emma doesn't even remember us. I think _she _just wants to get us to tell her where she is._" _ It wasn't necessary to ask what she he meant.

"Well we won't tell, obviously." Charming sighed. "So we just have to figure out how to escape."

Neal nodded in agreement. "And we have to find out where she's keeping Snow and Regina. We need information, but how are we going to get it?"

Charming thought about this. He remembered how the witch's guards looked unhappy and how the girl, Rapunzel, seemed to have been frightened into obedience.

"I have an idea."

Enchanted Forest: Snow and Regina's cell in Gothel West's castle

Snow was taking out her anger at Gothel on the door. Regina was looking on with some amusement as she tried to pick the lock on her handcuffs using the tines of the fork she had been given to eat with. She hissed and dropped the fork as it heated up and began to melt.

"There's no use." She said. Snow continued aiming kicks at the door. "Snow, there's no use. Snow!"

Snow finally stopped beating up the metal and stepped back gasping. She sat down hard on the bench.

"There's no way out." She said miserably.

"Have a little faith. We'll find a way."

As Regina said this, the lock of the door clicked. Both women stood though they knew it was no use, they became immobile as soon as the door opened.

Instead of Gothel, whom they expected, Rapunzel walked in carrying two bowls and cups of water on her tray. She placed the food and drinks on the floor, said "Dinner.", and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Regina shouted. Snow was amazed that she was able to speak since her own jaw was locked. It may have had something to do with Regina's magic. Rapunzel turned slowly to face them.

"What does she want with Emma?" Regina asked. "What does she want?"

Rapunzel stood quite for a moment. Then, ask if she were afraid to be heard, she whispered "She wants what she always wants, to add to her collection."

"Her collection? Of what?"

Rapunzel became even quieter. "Magic." Before Regina could ask another question the timid girl dashed through the door and was gone. The door slammed shut behind her and the prisoners collapsed. Once they were able to move again the two queens stared at each other in dismay.

"True Love is the strongest magic there is." Snow whispered, "And Emma has the most of it."

_Earth__: outside Henry's school _

_Emma waved to her son as he entered the doors of the school. Once he was out of sight she sighed and began to walk to her car. She had paperwork to do, which she had been putting off for weeks, she hated paperwork. She was several feet away when she noticed him. The man. Standing by her car. She marched forwards in a fury and he, wisely, took several steps back with his hand, and hook, in the air. _

_"What are you doing, stalking me?! Why are you here?!" Emma shouted. Of course anyone who happened to come by paid them no attention; they probably thought that Hook, for lack of better name, was her ex-husband or something like that. _

_"I need your help." he replied._

_"So you've said." she snarled. "Give me one good reason why I should help you?"_

_"I know where your parents are." _

Enchanted Forest: Snow and Regina's cell

Lacking anything better to do, Snow and Regina fell asleep. When they woke up they were sharing the cell with another person. There was a young girl sitting in the far corner by the door. At first glance she seemed to be a younger version of Rapunzel with longer hair. Then you would notice that everything about her was lighter, eyes, hair and skin, her eyes also seemed to hint at a Chinese ancestry. Her wrists and ankles where tied with rope and around her neck was a golden collar. When she looked up Snow could see that she had been crying.

"Who are you?" Snow asked gently. The girl sniffed but she didn't say anything.

"She's obviously a prisoner as well Snow." Regina stated. She looked at the girl curiously. "Are you Rapunzel's daughter?"

The girl glared but she didn't seem to be putting much effort into it. "It will just be worst for you if you ask questions. Stop now and maybe she'll let all of us off."

"Off what?" Snow asked. The girl didn't respond. "Can't we at least know your name?" Snow persisted.

"I'm Rose Red." The girl relented. "And Rapunzel is my mother."

"How old are you?" Regina questioned in shock. Rapunzel was young, twenty-five at the oldest, yet she had a daughter?

Rose Red looked around, worried.

"There's no one here but us." Snow reassured her. Rose shook her head.

"She's always watching, even if she can't hear she'll know I told you something."

"Keep your head down." Regina suggested, "And whisper. She won't be able to see past your hair."

Rose did as Regina said. Then she began talking so fast that the two women had a hard time catching every word.

"I'm ten; my mother had me and my brother when she was sixteen. Gothel trapped her in a tower because she has healing tears. My mother grew her hair long and Gothel would climb up it to check that she was still there. Then my father came. He was a prince and he and mother fell in love. When Gothel found out my mother was pregnant she cut off her hair and dropped her in the middle of the forest. My brother and I were born. I was red and he was blue so she called us Rose Red and Boy Blue. My father found us and he took us to his castle. We lived there till before the curse, then Gothel decided she wanted mother back. She attacked us and my brother and father died fighting off the wolves. Then mother and I were brought here and the curse stopped everyone from growing up. Gothel collects anything magic. She has a golden hat that she can use to control winged monkeys and golden bees that fly as fast as the wind! And she controls the Winkies and a pack of werewolves."

Rose stopped and began crying again.

"Oh Rose, it's alright. We can get out of here, all of us." Snow attempted to comfort the girl.

"You won't! She won't let you go till you give her what she wants!" Rose whimpered. "Just give it to her; she won't stop until she has it."

"But Rose, we can't do that. She wants my daughter, who doesn't even know we exist."

Rose looked up. "You're Snow White?" She asked. Snow looked taken aback. "Yes, I am."

Rose shook. "And you're the Evil Queen?" she asked Regina.

"I prefer to go by Regina."

Rose began to smile. "That changes everything! Snow, your husband…" suddenly she doubled over.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked. "What about Charming, is he here?"

Rose nodded as much as she was able to. "And another." She looked up and Snow and Regina was shocked to see that the girl's previously brown eyes had turned a golden yellow. The golden collar around the girl's neck had begun to glow a silvery white colour.

"Don't look." Rose begged before she began writhing in pain.

Enchanted Forest: Charming and Neal's cell

Charming stared through the witch's magic window into the cell next door. The cell was holding his wife, her stepmother, and a wolf that had formally been a girl. He watched helpless as the wolf looked back and forth between Snow and Regina as if trying to decide who to eat first.

"You know you can stop this." The witch said from behind Charming and Neal, who was also watching the scene in horror. "Just tell me where the savior is and I'll call Rose off."

"We'll never tell you." Charming snapped. The witch laughed. "You say that now."

"We'll never tell you." Neal repeated. "Families don't betray each other."

"Family?" The witch gestured to Regina, who was staring at the wolf. "You would call the one who cursed the land to destroy your life _family_?" Neal glared at her. "Fine." The witch conjured an armchair and sat down. "I can wait. I'm not sure if your _family_ can though."

The wolf had made its decision and was closing in on Regina, taking it's time like it knew she couldn't get away. Suddenly, Snow pursed her lips and, though Charming couldn't be sure as there was not sound, seemed to be whistling. The wolf stopped and shook its head as if it were in pain. Then Regina also began whistling. The wolf threw its head back, howling. Then it began to shrink. The witch gasped.

"What is happening?" she pushed Charming and Neal aside in time to see Rose Red appear in the place of the wolf. The girl appeared to be in a dead faint. After blinking for a few moments the witch walked out of the cell and slammed the door behind her. However, she left the armchair and the one-way window in the cell. Charming and Neal looked at each other in astonishment.

"Time?" Neal asked.

"Time." Charming agreed.

Enchanted Forest: Snow and Regina's cell

Rose was taken out of the cell by two other werewolves, so identified by the collars around their necks. She was only half awake and when she began muttering under her breath the female werewolf clasped a hand over her mouth. The three werewolves disappeared through the door and left Snow and Regina to mull over what had happened for the rest of the day. Or night. Whichever one it was.

No one came to bring them food so when they got too hungry they decided it was time to sleep. Considering what had happened last time they took a nap they decided that one of them would keep watch at all time. Regina offered to keep watch first so it was she who has the honour of waking Snow up when a werewolf smashed down their cell door.

"What's going on?" Snow asked alarmed. The werewolf, the same female who had stopped Rose from talking, grinned and stepped aside.

In the door way stood Charming. Snow gasped and rushed towards him. She dimly realised that she could move despite the door of the cell being open, then she and Charming were hugging and kissing each other as they haven't been able to for days.

"It's a prison break." Charming grinned after they broke apart.

"Wonderful." Regina said as she rubbed her wrists, which Neal had released from the chains while Snow and Charming had been distracted. "How did you manage it?"

"They had help." The she-werewolf growled. "Now let's go."

Snow and Regina looked at each other, and then they joined the rush of people and magical creatures in the corridors. Everyone was shouting and there were quite a few tear-filled reunions going on.

"Where are we going?" Snow asked the werewolf women, who seemed to be looking for someone.

"To the walking stone." she said distracted. Then she darted through the crowd and was gone. Snow looked at Charming, who shrugged; clearly he too had no idea what 'the walking stone' was.

"Who planed this?" Regina asked.

"It was our idea." Neal admitted. "Rapunzel, the Winkies and the werewolves did the rest."

There was an unintelligible shout from the end of the hallway and the crowd began moving as one out of the cell block. Snow, Charming, Regina and Neal had no choice but to be swept along with it. They traveled through hallways, up stone stairs and past doors until they reached an arched doorway blocked by a large stone. Snow, Charming, Regina and Neal looked at each other in confusion. Why would they have come here?

Then a girl pushed to the front of the crowd, Rose Red. She inspected the stone, reached out her hand and tickled it. The crowd waited expectantly. Then a laugh echoed from the stone. "Ho, ho, ho." the stone chortled and the crowd cheered.

"I'll expect you want to get past." the stone said. "Mind if I come with you? I don't enjoy being near that witch." The escapees looked at each other and then agreed that the stone could most certainty come with if it wanted to. Hearing this, the stone rolled forwards out of the door way and let the crowd outside.

When Snow, Charming, Regina and Neal got outside they were immediately drenched from the sheet of rain that was coming from the sky.

"Isn't this wonderful?!" Rose Red had bounced up to them with a grin on her face. Her dress and hair were plastered to her skin and the collar that had been around her neck was gone leaving a strip of pale skin in its place.

All four of them smiled, to the girl and to themselves. They knew at some level what it was like to be trapped and knew that freedom after being imprisoned felt wonderful.

"Yes it is." Neal agreed. "Two questions though, what's your name and why is it raining?" Rose giggled.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Rose Red but you can call me Rose. I'm Rapunzel's daughter." Snow could almost see Charming's and Neal's brains going as they calculated ages.

"As for why it's raining, it's so we could escape." She raised her arms. "This is thirty years' worth of rain! The witch's spells can't handle running water so she trapped some storm spirits, _ánemoi thýelles_," she pronounced carefully "to make sure it wouldn't rain. My mother let them out when the witch was distracted by some of us, the good werewolves, chaining up some of the evil ones, the ones who enjoy following the witch's orders. It was fun." she smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Neal asked.

"We have to get home." Snow replied. None of them knew what part of the land they were in so they decided to ask around. The escapees had headed further away from the castle and settled in a clearing to make plans. A few others weren't from Oz, the land they were in, and had no clue how to get back. As it turned out, those that weren't from Oz had been taken in one of two ways. They had been knocked out with magic (dropped in packets by ravens) and kidnapped or they had been attacked by the witch and her werewolves and been brought to the castle with everyone who had been with them. The 'extras', as the witch called them, were added to the wolf pack.

They sat down to talk, the rain still falling in sheets around them. They discussed everything they could think of but none of them came up with a plan to get out of Oz. A few of the Oz natives were going to head to the Emerald City so they would be protected by the Wizard and they invited the refugees to come along with them. However, most of the escapees just wanted to go home. Finally, when they were soaked to the skin, Rose Red spoke.

"We came here by air." she remembered. "Maybe that's the only way to get in or out." Rapunzel nodded in agreement with her daughter.

"That might work." The she-werewolf, who they had learned was named Corliss, said "Let's wait for the air spirits to get back. I think they're still stirring up the storm."

The group didn't have to wait for long. After a few moments the wind strengthened. Clouds blew in and formed three humanlike shapes, two men and one woman. The woman was made of coloured fog and the two men were molded from storm clouds. The group stood.

"You called?" One of the men joked. Rapunzel stepped forwards. "We wanted to know if any of you know a way out of Oz, Bavol. Do you?" The one _av̱ra_ and two _ánemoi thýelles_ deliberated for a few moments then Bavol spoke.

"We know of a way. An _anemostróvilos, _a tornado, up in the mountains a two or three day's walk from here. It would take you back to your own lands."

The group murmured for a few moments, unsure. Then a teenaged girl with orange, white and blue hair stepped forwards.

"I will go to tornado." she said. "Is best idea." A few others agreed with her and eventually everyone who wasn't from Oz decided that they would head for the mountains. Really, anywhere was better than near the witch.

"We don't have to walk." Regina said. Everyone looked at her. "I only mean that I could use a spell to get us there." She noticed frightened looks from some of the people. "With your permission of course."

Rose pushed through the crowd and stood next to Regina. "We can trust her." she promised. Snow also stood a bit closer to the former Evil Queen. "She's not like Gothel." she told the group. After a bit more arguing, they agreed to let Regina transport them to the mountains by magic. Those going to the Emerald City said goodbye and headed towards the Yellow Brick Road.

"I'll need your help." Regina told the wind spirits. They nodded. "Picture where we have to go." Regina raised her hands, which glowed with purple light. The magic swirled around the group and in a flash they were standing not in a forest clearing but on a large stone ledge. A few of the werewolves, who had positioned themselves at the edge of the pack, caught their balance as they teetered near a very long drop.

The wind spirits looked delighted as they spun around the small tornado that was at the very edge of the cliff.

"Here we are." the _av̱ra _said. "All you have to do is step into it. Who wants to go first?"

"Aren't you going?" Neal asked. The wind spirits shook their heads.

"We are staying here." Bavol announced. "We will make sure Gothel is never able to capture any of you again."

The girl with the tricoloured hair stepped forwards. "I will go first." She stepped into the tornado and seemed to turn to fog like the _av̱ra _before she vanished.

The rest of the group didn't question if it was safe, they just seemed to want to get out of Oz. One by one they said 'goodbye' to friends they had made who were from other lands and 'see you soon' to those from their own then stepped into the tornado. Finally only the werewolves, Snow, Charming, Regina, Neal and the wind spirits were left.

"I don't know if we should go." Corliss said to the other werewolves. "What will we do during the full moon?" The werewolves muttered among themselves. Then Snow White spoke up.

"I have a friend who's a werewolf." she began, "And she once told me that to control her wolf she had to learn to accept it as part of herself, not something separate."

Rose Red frowned. "I'm not sure I can do that. I think I'd rather have someone chain me up." A few of the werewolves muttered in agreement but most seemed relieved by what Snow had told them.

The dividing of the werewolf pack contained more tearful goodbyes then when friends had been separated. They had been together for years, even though it was against their wills, and it was hard for them to say goodbye to the people they had come to know as family. Some of them came from the same worlds and it was almost assured that they would find some way to see each other. Rose Red was the youngest in the pack and she shed many tears as she hugged everyone goodbye.

"You'll see some of them." Rapunzel promised when the next-to-last of the pack had gone through.

"How do you know?" Rose asked her mother as she whipped away tears. "I don't even know what land we're from."

Regina smiled. "Why, you're from ours' of course." Rose looked surprised. "I am?"

"Of course. I can't believe it took me this long to remember." She looked to Rapunzel. "You look like my mother's friend who visited once." her smile wavered. "Of course she was sent away without seeing my mother because 'love is weakness'."

"She has mother issues." Snow explained to the confused Rapunzel who nodded.

"My birth mother gave me to Rumplestiltskin as a price for eating the rapunzel that he grew for himself when she was pregnant with me. Rumplestiltskin gave me to be raised by a milkmaid and then Gothel stole me and made me call her 'mother'. I think I know about 'mother issues'."

"What are we waiting for?" Rose asked. "Let's go!" she was about to step into the tornado when it shivered and spat out a person who was followed by two more.

"Henry?" Regina gasped.

"Emma!" Snow and Charming shouted.

"Hook." Neal said numbly.

"Hello." Hook said as he brushed off his jacket. "It's nice to see you're alive."

"What are you doing here?" Snow asked. Emma looked at her. "Hook said you needed help."

"And that's all it took to negate the effects of my spell?" Regina asked. Emma gave a lopsided grin.

"Well, not really. It took a few days. It was Henry believing that got me." Henry looked at the four members of his family that he hadn't known existed.

"Are you really my grandparents?" he asked "And my dad and my other mom?" They nodded. "Cool!"

Emma looked at Neal. "Hey." she said. "Hey." he replied.

"This is all well and good but we have to get going!" Hook announced. "The kingdoms are going crazy looking for you. We can talk later. In fact we _have_ to talk later." Everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because Rumplestiltskin says we have to save the wold." Neal's eyes widened. "I thought my dad was dead."

Rapunzel stared at him. "Your father is_ Rumplestiltskin_?!"

"Long story." Charming told her.

"He is dead." Hook said. "He left a letter, now come on." Without waiting he jumped into the tornado.

Emma shrugged. "This beats paperwork." she and Henry followed after Hook.

"Go." Bavol urged. "If anyone is going to save the world it will be you."

"Tell me about it." Charming muttered and he took a step into the tornado and vanished. Neal, Regina, Rapunzel, Rose and Snow followed. As Snow faded away she smiled. Even if they did have to save the world again it would be good to have Emma and Henry back with them.

* * *

A/N: So this my prediction for what sort of danger Emma's family was in. It sort of snowballed. I'm gonna list the new characters for you.

Rapunzel- is actually going to be on the show. In the original story she gave birth to twins after the witch threw her out of the tower. I got her description from the picture of the actress who's playing her.

The Wicked Witch of the West- is also going to be on the show. He character really snowballed and I got most of my information from her Wikipedia page and all the versions of her I've ever encountered. (Including the "Wicked" version. I'm not reading that book again till I'm thirty.)

Rose Red- she is my 99% made up character. She's from the story "Snow White and Rose Red". I made her Rapunzel's daughter because of the twin thing (see above) and because I can't seem to write fanfictions without adding OCs. She's a werewolf just because I like werewolves and her name has 'Red' in it (Red/Ruby was my favorite character, shame she won't be back for Season 3).

The wind sprites- are sorta from "The Heroes of Olympus", at least their descriptions are. The name 'Bavol' means 'wind'.

Boy Blue and his father- I know they're not really here but Boy Blue is meant to be from the nursery rhyme and the story "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". His and Rose Red's father is the prince from "Mulan" since in the OUAT world he didn't marry Mulan. I didn't really think that one through.

Anyway, tell me if you like this and if you might like to be continued!

-Cynder2013


End file.
